Songs About Jane
by Lennonion
Summary: What happens when John Lennon, frontman of the Beatles, confesses his love for Paul's girl? Will it tarnish the Lennon-McCartney partnership forever? (Title based off of Maroon 5 album, rated M for certain scenes)


"Oh, Jane. When will you ever learn? You have to step out of your comfort zone and _live_ a little." The older man's raspy voice echoed through the alley. "I'm just trying to get closer to you, that's all. What the hell does Paul care if we're in a dark alley together..?" The younger apprehensive girl just stood and shook her head in silence, blushing like crazy. Thank god it wasn't noticeable, because he'd poke fun at it for sure. For one, this whole situation and everything about it was wrong. He was 25, she was 19. She was Paul's bird, and only Paul's. Wouldn't you be suspicious if your significant other was off in an alley with someone else? Things happen in alleys, and things were bound to happen on this night between Jane and John. "Just trust me on this one, Janey. I'm not going to bite.." John chuckled, inching closer until the trembling girl could feel his breath on her neck.

"John, what are you doing? T-This isn't right.." She sputtered, her shaking hands now resting on his shoulders. _Should I push him away? Or should I give in and wallow in pity for the rest of my life?_ Suggestions raced through her mind faster than the loony drunks who sped down the street. John was one of them, but thankfully he wasn't behind the steering wheel right now. Before Jane Asher had a chance to make a decision and act, John's lips were already caressing her neck. Once he found her sweet spot, she was goo in his arms, and there was no possible way she could resist. Jane had fallen victim to John's games. "We're never going to hear the end of this. If Paul find's out, you're dead. So am I." She muttered, her fingers anxiously curling in John's auburn hair.

"But I'm only displaying my affection towards you, love. It's wrong to say, but ever since I saw you in his arms, I've wanted to do the same exact thing.." He chuckled. John was the type who wanted to be bad just for the sake of being bad. He thought it made him more macho, going around breaking hearts as easily as he shattered the neighbors' windows. Except when hearts broke, they didn't make a sound and there was no broken glass to sweep up. Metaphorical broken glass of course, that everyone risked stepping on with their sensitive bare feet. Surrendering, she let the older man remove her jacket and begin to fondle her breasts as he tenderly kissed her. "Please, John. I don't know how many times I can tell you this is wrong.."

"You can't simply tell someone to stop when their gears have already started turning, if you know what I mean.. That's like telling a truck driver going 100 miles an hour to slam on the brakes." Jane's eyebrows furrowed out of confusion. "Well, bad metaphor. But.. I want you." He peered down into the younger girl's blue eyes. "Everything about you, your flaming inferno of a hairdo, your freckles, I.. I love you." Her boyfriend's best friend had just confessed his love to her. What _now? _As hard as it was to believe, back in school, she'd been in John's place many times... Left rejected and heartbroken.

Part of her had always found John handsome, but the angel on her shoulder was telling her to run away and never look back. The devil on the other side was telling her to give in, because they did have some mutual feelings after all. She never thought things would get so complicated. She never thought love was this complicated in general. Now, Jane was being placed in the middle of what they called a 'love triangle'. As John pressed his lips up against hers, all her morals and values shattered to nothing right in front of her very eyes. "We can keep this a secret. Lock it in your heart and get rid of the key. Or at least find a good hiding spot." She chuckled at his corny sense of humor. "No, I'm serious. Just don't let anyone find the key and you'll be all set.." Smiling, she pulled him into a tight hug. "Whatever you say, Lennon."


End file.
